Scarf
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: Es el primer cumpleaños de la hija de Natsu y Lucy y todos en el Gremio tienen un regalo para ella, pero ninguno es tan significativo como el de Gray... [NaLu, one-shot, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, Miraxus]


**¡Hooola!**

**Esta vez os traigo un pequeño one-shot NaLu que espero que os guste mucho ^^**

**No solo hay NaLu, también hay un poco de Jerza, GaLe, Miraxus, Gruvia... bueno, todas esas cositas que nos da Mashima para ser felices.**

**Está situado años después de la serie y... bueno, ya lo veréis :P**

**Agradecimientos: a Pyros24, SMRU, Irenata y Mey, por estas semanas tan maravillosas y las alegrías que me dan con sus fics 3  
**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y aunque la idea de esta historia sí, se la dejo a Mashima cuando quiera :D**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

**Scarf**

-¡Natsu! ¿Os falta mucho?

La voz de Lucy llegó hasta él mientras terminaba de ponerle el abrigo a Laila, que no dejaba de moverse, inquieta. Natsu terminó de abrigar a la niña y la cogió en brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla para tratar de calmarla.

-¡Naaaaatsu! –urgió Happy.

-Sí, sí, ya estamos –replicó él, bajando por las escaleras de la casa en la que vivían los cuatro.

Lucy, que estaba terminando de maquillarse, dirigió una rápida mirada al pelirrosa y a la niña, que ahora trataba de atrapar a Happy mientras este revoloteaba a su alrededor, jugando con ella. La rubia sonrió y se puso el abrigo, para después tenderle los brazos a su hija que, en cambio, prefirió seguir en los de su padre, y enterrar su cabecita en la bufanda de Natsu, que sonrió.

-Vámonos, entonces –dijo Lucy, devolviéndole la sonrisa al Dragon Slayer.

-¡Aye sir! –exclamó Happy-. Seguro que ya están todos esperándonos.

Los dos miraron al exceed y asintieron, para después salir de casa en dirección al Gremio. Era un día de principios de otoño y corría una brisa fresca que no llegaba a resultar desagradable. Laila se removía en los brazos de Natsu, intentando que este la dejara en el suelo, aunque sin resultados.

Los cuatro no tardaron demasiado en llegar al Gremio, donde, tal y como Happy había previsto, todos estaban esperándolos.

En cuanto Lucy abrió la puerta, Fairy Tail al completo estalló en aplausos mientras cantaban el cumpleaños feliz. Natsu alzó a su hija en brazos, para que oyera a todos cantándole. La niña los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Antes de que terminaran de cantar, la pequeña se vio con un gorrito de fiesta y rodeada por todos los miembros del Gremio. Comenzó a aplaudir, emocionada y con los ojos brillantes.

Natsu le pasó la niña a Lucy, que se apresuró a quitarle el abrigo, ya que en el interior del Gremio hacía calor.

El Maestro y Mira se habían encargado de preparar la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de Laila Dragneel y habían llenado todo el Gremio con globos, banderitas y montones de comida, incluida una gran tarta de nata y fresas a la que Jet y Droy estaban deseando hincar el diente.

Cuando todos terminaron de cantar la versión estándar del cumpleaños feliz, Gajeel comenzó a tocar su propia versión especial, mezclada con Best Friend. De nuevo, la niña aplaudió fervientemente y con entusiasmo a los acordes de la canción.

El primero en acercarse a la cumpleañera fue Laxus, siguiendo a su hija que correteó hasta llegar a la pelirrosa con su regalo en las manos.

Lucy dejó a la niña en el suelo para que pudiera abrir su regalo y se acuclilló para estar a su altura. La pequeña no tardó en decidir que se estaba mejor sentada que de pie y se dejó caer sobre el suelo justo en el momento en que Alexa, la hija de Laxus y Mirajane, llegaba allí y le tendía su regalo, entusiasmada.

Laila sonrió cuando recogió el paquete envuelto y, tras agitarlo varias veces, comenzó a intentar abrirlo con sus manitas. Alexa se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, esperando a que la pelirrosa lograra romper el papel de regalo.

No tardaron en estar rodeadas por un montón de gente que las miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

Finalmente, Lucy optó por romper un poco el papel para que la niña lo tuviera más fácil. Esta descubrió enseguida su nueva afición por romper el papel de regalo. En el interior había un bonito vestido blanco que la misma Mirajane se había encargado de hacer a mano. Lucy atrapó el vestido antes de que la niña, que tenía los mismos pensamientos de bombero jubilado que su padre, pudiera restregarlo por el suelo y lo manchara.

-Muchas gracias, Mira –dijo Lucy, sonriendo a la peliblanca, que le devolvió la sonrisa-, y a ti también, Laxus –la rubia puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Alexa, que levantó la mirada, sonriendo-, y a ti, Alexa.

La niña sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientecitos y se incorporó, dando un gracioso saltito para darle un beso en la mejilla a la maga celestial antes de marcharse corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre.

-¡Ya tienes un año, Laila! –exclamó Elfman entre la multitud-. ¡Ya eres todo un hombre!

Todos comenzaron a reír ante las palabras del Strauss, mientras la hija de Natsu trataba de decir que era un hombre.

-Como sus primeras palabras sean que es un hombre –dijo el Dragon Slayer-, ya puedes correr lejos de Magnolia.

-¡Es de hombres decir que eres un hombre! –replicó Elfman, sin dejar de sonreír.

Natsu acabó riendo también, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Levi fue la siguiente en acercarse a Laila y tenderle su regalo, agachándose con cuidado debido al avanzado estado de su embarazo.

-Esto es de mi parte, de la de Lily y de la de Gajeel –le dijo a Lucy-, por mucho que diga que su regalo es la canción.

La rubia sonrió, asintiendo, mientras su hija repetía el divertido proceso de romper el papel de regalo, para dejar al descubierto un libro de cuentos infantiles. Lucy también lo cogió antes de que la niña pudiera tirarlo al suelo. La maga agradeció a Levi el regalo y les dijo que no era necesario que se hubieran molestado.

No había terminado de hablar cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo en la parte de atrás del Gremio y todos se volvieron para mirar el gran paquete que arrastraba Erza.

Lucy se levantó del suelo con la niña en brazos, mientras a su lado Natsu dejaba escapar un grito de júbilo. La gente se apartaba a su paso, para que la Titania llegara hasta la niña, que volvió a aplaudir con entusiasmo al ver el tamaño de su regalo.

-¡Qué genial, Erza! –exclamó Natsu.

Happy llegó hasta el lado de Lucy, que miraba boquiabierta el enorme paquete que llevaba su compañera.

-Lucy –dijo el gato en un susurro apenas audible-, eso no va a caber en casa.

La maga celestial asintió, preguntándose por qué puerta del Gremio habría logrado meterlo. En sus brazos, Laila pataleó para que la dejara en el suelo de nuevo, ansiosa por seguir rompiendo el papel. Suspirando, la rubia hizo lo que la niña quería. Ella correteó hasta Erza y su enorme regalo. Por detrás apareció Jeral con Simon en brazos, con cara de circunstancias, sabiendo que Erza se había pasado cuatro pueblos con su regalo.

Mientras Laila procedía a abrir su regalo, Natsu, sin poder evitarlo, ya que en el fondo seguía siendo como un niño pequeño, empezó a ayudar a su hija a desenvolver el paquete. Los dos pusieron la misma cara de sorpresa al ver el enorme dragón de peluche. Erza se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha con la reacción y se giró para mirar a Jeral.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que les gustaría.

-Y yo no te lo negué en ningún momento –replicó Jeral-. Solo te dije que deberían quitar el techo de su casa para poder meterlo dentro.

Lucy y Happy suspiraron, dándole la razón, mientras Natsu y su hija se abrazaban al peluche, ilusionados.

Así continuaron durante horas, ya que todos querían hacerle un regalo a la hija de Natsu y Lucy por su cumpleaños. Mientras que el pelirrosa pronto se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de la niña, Lucy no podía evitar preguntarse dónde iban a meter todos esos trastos, como la metralleta de juguete que le había regalado Asuka, el enorme dibujo que le había hecho Rufus o la gran colección de muñecas que le había dado Wendy, diciendo que no había sido capaz de elegir solo una.

Poco a poco, todos habían ido alejándose para escuchar el concierto de Mira y Gajeel en honor a la pequeña y al cabo de un par de horas abriendo regalos, solo quedaban Gray, Jubia y Rose por darle su parte a la niña.

Tal y como había hecho Alexa, Rose se sentó con Laila en el suelo y esperó a que abriera su regalo. La niña no tardó en sacar una bufanda rosa, a juego con su pelo y volvió a aplaudir, sonriendo. Natsu y Lucy se acercaron con curiosidad para verla mejor, pero en ese momento, Rose le arrebató la bufanda de las manos y se la puso alrededor del cuello. Laila sonrió, contentísima con su regalo y buscando a su padre con la mirada.

-Ha sido idea de Gray –sonrió Jubia.

Todos miraron al mago de hielo que, sonrojado, apartó la vista de las niñas. Natsu hizo un chasquido con la lengua, aunque era evidente que le había encantado el regalo de Gray.

-¿El exhibicionista regalando ropa? –preguntó, burlón.

Gray le sostuvo la mirada, entornando los ojos.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, friki del tabasco?

-Al menos ponte algo de ropa para ofenderte –replicó Natsu.

Antes de que Lucy y Jubia se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban enzarzados en una pelea por todo el Gremio, destrozando lo que Mira y el Maestro habían estado preparando y estallando los globos.

Tanto Lucy como Jubia negaron con la cabeza y dejaron escapar un suspiro. Después, ambas miraron a las niñas que jugaban juntas con las muñecas que Wendy le había regalado a Laila, ajenas a la pelea de sus padres.

-Nunca cambiarán –concluyó Lucy, tapándose el rostro con una mano.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí... ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**

**¿Me dejas un review y me cuentas si me merezco algún tomatazo o me haces feliz?**

**¡Hasta la próxima! ^^**


End file.
